


эйфория

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, альтернативные временные линии, взаимность, отношения с другими, после кота блана, снова вместе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Эйфория: (сущ.) - повышенное, беззаботное, неадекватно веселое настроение, состояние благодушия и беспечности, [не соответствующее объективным обстоятельствам].[после событий кота блана]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	эйфория

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865190) by [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle). 



Адриана преследует сон, который он не может вспомнить, не может узнать. Преследует в обыденных вещах, сбивает с ритма секунды на часах. Кагами моргает, ее смех — отрывистый и четкий, но по его реальности пробегает рябь, потому что при виде ее улыбки внутри ничего и близко не екает.

— Адриан? Ты слушаешь?

Сердце в груди будто свинцовое, смутное беспокойство — его постоянный спутник, и он пытается выдавить ответную улыбку.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. Обнимает для убедительности. — Но расскажешь еще раз?

У них учебное свидание. Их новые отношения драгоценны в своей безопасности, но ненадежны, когда реальность снова напоминает о странной ряби, неясных совершенных ошибках и многом другом, названия чего он не знает. Оно зудит в подкорке — забытые воспоминания, испытывающие его терпение.

Кагами прищуривается — остро, прорезая все кошмары, преследующие днем. Прохладные руки касаются щеки.

— Опять не спал?

Он накрывает ее ладонь, и ее пальцы, идеально ложащиеся в его — подобны якорю.

— Нет-нет. Я в порядке. Ты рядом, я в порядке.

Для него это правда.

— Я рада, что мы вместе, Адриан. Ты делаешь меня счастливой.

Он поднимает ее ладонь и целует, и его сердце трепещет от ответной чудесной улыбки.

Вечернее солнце подсвечивает ее щеки, разгоряченные и персиковые, словно ранний закат. Адриан благодарит небеса, что их пути пересеклись. Быть с Кагами — сродни свободе, когда рядом та, кто правда тебя понимает.

Даже если…

Адриан чувствует, как задыхается под тяжестью, которой не существует.

* * *

Сон закольцован. Он влюбляется в ту, кто скрывается за маской Ледибаг, и она отвечает ему — Адриану — взаимностью. И все прекрасно. Его сердце наполнено обожанием, потому что он для нее — все, и она хочет быть для него лучшей. Ничего не держит в его отчаянии, когда он впитывает ее любовь, как утопающий — воздух.

Их партнерство вдруг перетекает в обычную жизнь, он прижимает ее к себе в танце. Каждое ее объятие ценнее золота, а ее улыбка наполняет его сердце уверенностью. Их друзья радуются за них, ее родители обожают его, его мир укореняется в любви. Дружба, семья, отношения: все переплетается в его возлюбленной героине.

Он говорит ей, что любит ее — ежесекундно, и она отвечаем тем же.

Все идеально, но он не может вспомнить ни лица ее, ни имени.

* * *

Во время обеда Маринетт подходит к столу с уверенной осанкой. Лицо, правда, горит, а пальцы подрагивают, когда она садится рядом с Альей. Нино с Адрианом замолкают — любопытство берет верх. Она — парадокс робости и смелости, что отзывается чувством дежавю.

— Я… — начинает Маринетт. Голубые глаза изумительно яркие.

Его реальность снова дает сбой, понимает Адриан. Когда он смотрит на Маринетт, у него перехватывает дыхание, словно неосязаемый сон становится ощутимым, потому что она существует. Маринетт делает этот сбой болезненным, и его жалит желанием все изменить.

Алья одаривает ее терпеливой улыбкой.

— Что такое, подруга?

Мир замирает, когда Маринетт теряет привычную робость, та сползает прочь, и с глубоким вдохом Маринетт перерождается. Она расцветает, ошеломляющая и невероятно красивая.

— Я… Я призналась Луке и теперь, теперь мы встречаемся!

У Альи отваливается челюсть.

— Ты сказала парню, что он тебе нравится, и мне даже не пришлось тебя подталкивать к этому? Чего? Куда ты дела мою Маринетт?!

Маринетт кивает, прыская и нервозно убирает волосы за ухо.

— Да. Просто… взяла и призналась. Без лишних раздумий. Как ты мне всегда и советовала.

— Это же просто класс, Маринетт! — хвалит ее Нино. Он наклоняется над столом и треплет ее по плечу. — Никогда не думал, что этот день настанет. Учитывая твою предыдущую зазнобу-ай! То есть, ты же всегда немного стеснялась парней.

Алья смеряет Нино взглядом, но Адриан понимает, что упускает что-то, когда Маринетт опускает голову и избегает его взгляда.

Но продолжает улыбаться.

— Я тебя поняла, но на это раз все иначе. Лука замечательный и нравится мне. Я могу с ним говорить…

От вида непринужденности Маринетт что-то снова давит ему на сердце. Адриану это не нравится, но он не понимает, почему весь разговор ему казалось, что он дышит бетоном.

— Рад за тебя, Маринетт, — выдавливает он.

Взгляд голубых глаз падает на него, и у Адриана вновь перехватает дыхание.

— Спасибо, Адриан.

* * *

Солнце согревает Париж, но в глубине души ему холодно.

По его виску мягко стукают чужие костяшки.

— Алло, Земля вызывает Кота Нуара! Ты вообще слушаешь?

Кот Нуар смаргивает и встречается с пристальным взглядом Ледибаг. Это просто сбой, говорит он себе, сон не может стать реальностью.

— Забавно. Моя девушка недавно сказала мне то же самое.

Ледибаг на секунду цепенеет.

— Девушка?

Он сглатывает.

— Да. Я предложил ей встречаться несколько недель назад. Теперь по-настоящему! Знаешь же, она…

Ледибаг затыкает ему рот ладонью и Кот Нуар перестает дышать.

— Не говори мне, кто это! Если я с ней знакома, то и парня ее знаю. Мы не должны знать друг друга!

Он закатывает глаза, холод в костях ярко контрастирует с теплотой ее руки.

— Да-да. Знаю. Ты выразилась предельно четко.

Ледибаг улыбается, но улыбка зыбкая.

— Это не потому, что я не хочу знать тебя, Кот Нуар. Для меня нет никого дороже тебя.

Кот вздыхает и утягивает ее в объятия.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, тебе об этом говорили?

Наконец, она смеется.

— Постоянно.

* * *

Субботняя ночь полна блеска, огни города — единственные звезды, которые им нужны.

Кагами выпускает его руку и бросается обнять подругу.

— Маринетт! Я так рада тебя видеть!

Маринетт пошатывается и выглядывает из-за ее плеча.

— Что случилось?

Адриан морщится и трет шею.

— Она слегка перебрала.

— Не слегка! Как будто сок пила, Нетт. Чисто сок. Его было так много!

Маринетт смеется, на ней знакомая ему розовая пижама.

— Что ж, я вроде убедила твою маму разрешить переночевать у меня, так что давай дадим тебе воды и уложим спать.

Кагами отстраняется и хватает Маринетт за плечи.

— Только если Адриан меня уложит.

Маринетт смотрит на него умоляюще и Адриан кивает.

— Конечно, Кагами. Что угодно для тебя.

Кагами оборачивается и виснет на нем.

— Такой красотке ничего не надо.

— Чт-

Маринетт давится смехом.

— Боже мой, Кагами, надеюсь ты ничего не забудешь на утро.

Маринетт берет его девушку за руку, и они тихо заходят в дом, стараясь не разбудить всех. Адриан быстро запоминает, что пьяная Кагами ни в какое сравнение не идет с обычной Кагами.

Никакого самоконтроля. Она пытается завлечь их в импровизированный фехтовальный бой на половниках.

— Кагами, нет! — громко шепчет Маринетт. — Давай отложим на завтра. Пора спать.

Кагами мотает головой.

— Не пойду спать. Пока Адриан не уйдет.

— Я думал, ты хотела, чтобы я тебя уложил.

Кагами вздыхает и вертит половник в руке.

— Да, но…

Адриан ловит ее руку. Маринетт чем-то шуршит за его спиной.

— Что такое, Кагами? Ты можешь мне сказать.

Кагами сглатывает, пьяные глаза блестят.

— Я знаю. Но ты все еще нравишься Маринетт.

За спиной Маринетт что-то роняет, чертыхаясь. Его сердце застывает.

Маринетт цокает языком и напряжение на кухне спадает.

— Адриан мне больше не нравится, Кагами. Не волнуйся. Я теперь с Лукой. Мне нравится Лука.

Снова сбой и диссонанс, так быть не должно, не должно, не должно.

В ее словах все неправильно, он не может дышать, не может дышать, не может…

Кагами одухотворенно смотрит на Маринетт и все неправильно.

— Вот, попей воды, Кагами, — ласково говорит Маринетт. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе полегчало.

Кагами кивает и берет стакан.

— Спасибо, Маринетт.

Адриан ловит взгляд Маринетт, и она улыбается — мягко и печально.

— Что угодно для моей подруги.

* * *

Адриану опять снится сон, но все неправильно.

Его любовь… мертва.

Из-за него.

Ледибаг мертва из-за него.

Миру конец из-за него.

* * *

Расстояние между ним и Ледибаг, между ним и Маринетт — растет, и неважно, как сильно он старается забыть, его жизнь — это постоянный сбой.

* * *

Во сне он звучно целует свою Леди бесчисленное множество раз. Они снова без масок, и обнимаются, лежа на траве и рассматривая проплывающие облака. Это свидание тихое и чудесное, как и многие другие.

— Я так тебя люблю. Не думал, что ты поймешь.

Она смеется, чистый колокольный звон.

— Думаю, что пойму. Все что угодно для тебя.

— Все-все?

Она прижимается к его груди и задумчиво хмыкает.

— Ага. Лишь бы ты был счастлив.

— Я никогда не был счастливей, чем с тобой.

— Это хорошо, — говорит его Леди и умолкает, сжимая пальцами его футболку.

— Но?

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты все равно был счастливым, даже если мы не будем вместе, понимаешь, Адриан? Пообещай мне.

— М…

— Пообещай мне, Адриан. Будь счастлив. Будь свободен.

Он хмурит брови.

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

Она целует его поверх сердца.

— Отлично.

— Для тебя все что угодно, моя любовь.

* * *

Пробуждение больно опускается на него и сон рассеивается.

Широкими глазами он смотрит в потолок.

— Ледибаг знает.

* * *

Оно преследует его, рябь, сбой. Воспоминания крутятся у него в голове, но две линии событий трудно так просто уложить в голове.

— Она должна знать. Она должна знать, — говорит он себе, вышагивая по крыше глубокой ночью.

Висит полная луна, болезненный двойник из его другой жизни. Печальная мелодия Кота Блана, что отзывается в его костях.

Мимо проносится йо-йо, цепляется за перила. Ледибаг изящно запрыгивает на крышу. Она насторожена. Она собирается сказать привет — радостно и ласково, но лицо застывает в беспокойстве.

— Все хорошо, котенок?

— Это же было по-настоящему? Мы с тобой? Мы были вместе, правда ведь?

Она застывает, отводит глаза — это говорит громче слов.

— Да, это было… но не волнуйся, я не помню, кто ты. Я не знаю, кто ты без маски. Этих воспоминаний у меня нет. Я просто… знаю, что мы были вместе.

— Так ты знаешь? Как давно? Когда ты?..

— Я знаю какое-то время. Банникс пришла, и мы исправили события.

— Так я правда уничтожил мир.

— Да. Нет. Нет, Кот, послушай, это моя вина. Это я его уничтожила. Я привыкла быть Ледибаг ради собственных эгоистичных целей. Я хотела признаться парню, но сделала это Ледибаг.

— Что?

— Я воспользовалась способностями, чтобы схитрить, вместо того, чтобы просто признаться ему…

Он не может дышать.

— Он знал? Тот парень? Ты ему рассказала?

— Нет. Я не смогла. Потому что… так я устроила конец света.

— Ледибаг, но это значит… Как ты его остановила?

Она ласково улыбается.

— Я стерла свое имя с подарка. Сделала вид, что он от кого-то другого. Почему-то этот подарок помог нам сойтись.

— О.

— Да, я сама не поняла, почему так случилось. Но, я точно знаю, что в другой реальности наша любовь… принесла немало боли. И разве оно того стоило?

— Ты стоишь всего, Ледибаг. Разве ты не знала?

— Неправда. Я не стою того, чтобы разрушить мир. Мы… мы просто не можем любить друг друга, Кот. Разве ты не понимаешь? Наша любовь все разрушает.

— Не верю! Это не может…

— Кот Нуар! — рявкает она. — Поверь мне, я много об этом думала. Я думала, что мы могли бы быть вместе. Кот Блан… он был таким добрым, таким настоящим. Я думала, каково это — любить его. Воплотить свои мечты в реальность. Но это того не стоит. Не стоит утраченных жизней. Мы можем только оберегать людей. Это наш долг. Не имеет значения, чего мы хотим, мы — герои.

Кот Нуар хочет возразить, но отступает.

— Все кончено, ведь так? То, что могло случиться.

Ледибаг вздыхает и кладет ладонь ему на щеку.

— В этой жизни мы можем быть счастливы. Мне не нужны звезды и луна, я просто хочу, чтобы был шанс.

— Такое ощущение, что мы расстались. Это глупо, да?

— Думаешь? Нет. Я не могу потерять тебя, Кот Нуар. Только ты можешь быть на моей стороне.

— Другого я бы не пожелал.

* * *

Адриан смиряется со снами, смиряется с рябью того, чего не может быть.

Отказываться от Ледибаг — больно и в общем, и в целом одновременно, пока они летят по ночному Парижу. В их дружбе своя красота, их партнерство выдержит любую бурю, которую напустит на них Моль. Ему повезло просто знать ее, и знать, что она прикроет его спину, когда мир провалится в тартарары.

Отказываться от Ледибаг — больно, но жизнь становится лучше с Кагами, с Маринетт, с Нино и всеми друзьями.

Они сами не зная того, удерживают его сердце, когда оно вновь оказывается на пороге краха.

* * *

Зима приходит с мягкими снегопадами и горячим шоколадом, согревающим их в мороз. Кагами прижимается к его боку в кафе, перед глазами — рябит отголосок воспоминания.

Она переплетает их пальцы и поднимает на него добрые, карие глаза.

— Мне нравится быть с тобой.

Он целует ее в челку.

— Взаимно.

* * *

Позже этой ночью, на него находит, когда они пытаются не попасться под акуманизированного. Может быть, он себя обманывает, но ему нужно высказаться.

— Боже мой, Ледибаг! Я понял!

— Ты знаешь, где акума?!

Кот Нуар смеется, уворачивается от шальной ракеты.

— Что? Нет! Я понял, почему мы не можем быть вместе.

— …Ты прикалываешься?

— Да ты послушай. Я на полном серьезе!

— А я на полном серьезе пытаюсь тут не умереть! — к счастью она отражает снаряд крышкой мусорного бака.

— Ледибаг, это наше время сблизиться. У нас все будет хорошо.

Она рычит и швыряет крышку, как фрисби.

— Ладно, почему же наша любовь уничтожила мир?

— Потому что, если мои вычисления верны, а они конечно же…

— Ага.

— Наша любовь была с самого начала, по сути, атомной бомбой. Мы так сильно любили друг друга, что мир не выдержал.

— Потому что я слишком сильно тебя люблю? — фыркает она.

— Знаешь, если бы ты сказала это пару месяцев назад, я бы сдох от счастья.

— Кот…

— Проехали. Но серьезно. Вот наша проблема. Любовь была слишком сильной, а наполнения никакого. Ты слышала о нас от Кота Блана, я помню, как был с тобой. Я бы буквально все для тебя сделал. В-с-е.

Она притягивает его к себе, и они практически сталкиваются носами, за спиной раздается взрыв.

— И что натолкнуло тебя на это открытие?

— Не знаю… оно само. Может, моя девушка? Она очень мне нравится, но с ней все как будто более… реально?

— …Понимаю тебя.

— Правда?

Она закатывает глаза, а потом задумчиво тянет.

— Ага. Мой парень…

— Твой парень?! Ты никогда не говорила, что у тебя есть парень!

Он отвлекается, а она прижимает его к земле — над головами со свистом пролетает снаряд.

— Упс? Прости. Но да. Мой парень. Он, эм. Он замечательный. С ним я могу быть самой собой. Приятно иногда просто не быть Ледибаг, понимаешь?

— Да. Еще как. Когда я не Кот Нуар, моя жизнь весьма расписана. Моя девушка это понимает и у нас много общего.

— Вы похожи на моих друзей. У них ужасно строгие родители, но хорошо, что они есть друг у друга. Я рада, что они сошлись.

— О, это ты про своего загадочного парня, которому пыталась признаться, но в итоге закончила со мной?

Ледибаг не отвечает.

— Ох, блин. Правда?

— Да… я правда была в него влюблена и ужасно психовала, когда пыталась с ним заговорить. Моя подруга больше ему подходит. Я вроде как сдалась, когда поняла это. И это нормально! Я рада, что они счастливы вместе. Как же тяжело быть молодой и влюбленной.

Это слишком реально, слишком похоже на него, и от того неуютно.

— Знаешь, что не тяжело? — говорит он.

— Что?

— Быть с тобой.

— Да господи! Ты снова в меня влюбишься, если продолжишь в таком духе.

Он улыбается, удлиняет посох, чтобы поймать одержимого.

— Ты украла у меня реплику!

* * *

Это случается неожиданно, но Кагами рвет с ним. Январский воздух кусает лицо, когда они рука об руку идут по улице.

— Мама собирается вернуться в Японию и… мы слишком юные для отношений на расстоянии.

Адриан наслаждается еще одним свиданием, еще одним объятием.

Он целует ее на прощание. Интересно, ради нее он бы уничтожил мир?

* * *

Жизнь продолжает и сбои вдруг уходят.

Адриан проводит время с друзьями.

Больше ему не снятся сны о не случившейся жизни.

Он чувствует, что его сердце наконец-то бьется в полную силу.

* * *

Пока не перестает.

* * *

Его мир едва не ломается на части весной, когда солнце высоко светит над крышами. Они стоят лицом к лицу с Молем.

Во рту собирается горечь, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Насмешливые угрозы, мольбы, но это все неважно, когда Моль нападает первым. Все идет наперекосяк, когда его трость прорезает костюм Ледибаг. На ее животе расползается темно-красное пятно, а лицо бледнеет.

Мир замирает, когда она падает на колени, а Моль отшатывается. Словно до него только в эту секунду дошло, что он сражается с детьми.

— Я не хотел, — бормочет он, но Кот Нуар игнорирует его, подхватывая свою Леди.

Он держит ее, прижимает к себе.

— Убирайся, — произносит он. — Если она умрет, я убью тебя.

Что-то встает на место с этими словами, словно рябь событий, которых не случилось, наконец-то обрела смысл. Адриан уничтожит мир ради нее, и не важно, какой жизнью им случилось жить.

— Я скоро перевоплощусь, — говорит Ледибаг. — Не хочу, чтобы он увидел меня.

Кот Нуар подхватывает ее на руки и уходит, зная, что Моль за ними не последует.

— Куда идти? Где будет безопасно?

Ледибаг стонет.

— К Маринетт. В комнату над пекарней.

Он сжимает пальцы на ее коже, просто чтобы за что-то держаться.

— Она поможет?

Ледибаг вздыхает.

— Нет.

Он тихо приземляется на нужную крышу, не понимая, зачем они здесь.

Ледибаг нежно касается его щеки.

— Потому что Маринетт — это я, и мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне, Адриан.

* * *

Красный костюм исчезает в всполохах и у него перехватывает дыхание.

Рябь вернулась, чтобы остаться.

* * *

Это происходит быстро. Воспоминания о неслучившемся, лицо Маринетт — главный фокус. Родители Маринетт, везущие ее в больницу. Их первый поцелуй. Назначенная операция. Тот последний день.

Даже без костюма Адриан чувствует ее кровь на своих руках.

Больничные стулья неудобные, но все они опадают на них с облегчением, когда доктор говорит, что все прошло успешно. Ее родители идут к ней первыми, потом Алья с Нино, а затем, наконец — толчок в плечо.

Он моргает и Нино кивает на дверь.

— Маринетт о тебе спрашивала. Тебе стоит навестить ее.

Адриан идет к двери, и каждая секунда ощущается сюрреалистично, в груди глухо бухает сердце. Она видит его и, улыбаясь, приглашает присесть.

— Ты знала, — первое, что он говорит.

— Я знала.

Ему не нужно спрашивать, как долго и как много, потому что зыбкой улыбки Маринетт более чем достаточно. В комнате не хватает воздуха, и Адриан не совсем уверен, кто из них двоих более хрупкий.

Он сглатывает, во рту сухо.

— Где Лука?

Она ахает, перебирает его пальцы.

— Слишком тяжело быть с ним… со всеми этими воспоминаниями. Прости, я раньше не понимала. Знать и не знать. Это…

— …Агония, — заканчивает он, сердце екает.

Она кивает, глаза у нее влажные.

— Я должна была раньше тебе сказать. Но решила, что так будет лучше.

Адриан смеется и наклоняется к ней, позволяет себе взять ее руку.

— Тебе нужно перестать думать, как лучше будет для меня. Ты всегда так.

— Потому что я… — она умолкает, нервозно сжимая его руку в ответ.

Он улыбается и целует ее костяшки.

— Я знаю. Я тоже.

Он молчит какое-то время.

— На этот раз давай делать все медленно. Мы уже знаем, что случится, если поторопимся. Это наша жизнь. Никаких сбоев.

И именно когда Маринетт на него посмотрела, и солнце село над Парижем, он наконец понимает, что любовь, это не просто эйфория, а нечто более спокойное и последовательное.

— Я только за.


End file.
